


When In Doubt,  Make Out

by SharmanPuppies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/SharmanPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is trying to train Liam, but things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Doubt,  Make Out

Scott is caught off guard when Liam lands a nice kick to his chest, effectively throwing him back.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" Liam rushes over to help a grinning Scott up.

"You're doing great, Liam, but you can't apologize every time you hurt me. I'll heal, dude." Scott chuckles and pats Liam's shoulder, making him blush.

"Sorry." Liam mumbles, making Scott laugh.

"Come on. Restart." Scott steps away from Liam and stops laughing. "Don't be afraid to wolf out on me, just remember to control yourself in front of people." He warns.

"Got it." Liam smiles a little as he and Scott get back into position.

 _in position above me, as he slowly pushes himself in, mm, that sounds nic-_  
Liam's thoughts are cut off by Scott quickly flipping him around and pinning him to the ground. With half of his mind still holding into the fantasy, he whimpers softly and foolishly prays Scott didn't hear.

"Uh, Liam?" Scott asks, emotions half worried and half confused. "I didn't hurt you, did i?" He doesn't let go of Liam's wrists, instead pressing down harder.

"Um, n-no." Liam swallows thickly. When Scott starts to let go of him and makes to get up, Liam's hands dart out if their own accord and pull Scott back to him, this time rolling so he's on top.

"Liam, what're you...?" They're both nervous, they can see it in each other's eyes, hear it in their heartbeats, but even the nerves don't drown out the adrenaline pumping through Liam's veins as he slowly leans forward. Scott gets the idea and leans up in his elbows to meet him in the middle. Their lips just barely brush together when the door in pushed open and Scott has seconds to flip them over so it looks like their still training.

"Gotta be quicker than that." Scott pretends to tease Liam like they've just been wrestling and nothing else.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" They pretend to jump and look up at the door to see Stiles standing in a door with a package in his hands. "From Isaac." He supplies when Scott raises an eyebrow.

"Okay. Cool." Scott climbs off of Liam and walks over to Stiles. "Open it yet?" He asks.

"Who's Isaac?" Liam asks, following Scott's example and standing up.

"Stiles' bo-'

"Someone we knew once." Stiles quickly cuts Scott off.

"Oh. Where's he now?" Liam frowns.

"France." Stiles says simply, effectively cutting off the conversation.

"Anyway, have you opened it yet?" Scott repeats his question and Stiles shakes his head.

"I did open this though." He pulls out his phone and shows Scott and Liam a selfie Isaac took with the Iffel Tower in the background.

"He's cute." Liam blurts, making Scott and Stiles laugh.

"Yeah, he is. Didn't know you swang that way, little brother." Stiles jokes, playfully punching Liam in the shoulder and making him blush darkly.

"I swing both ways." Liam admits shyly, sharing a look with Scott. "Didn't know you swang that way, either." He retorts back to Stiles after a minute.

"I only swing Isaac's way." Stiles chuckles.

"They fell in love in the midst of fighting off the evil spirit that was inside of Stiles." Scott goes from the stupid 'hearts in his eyes' look to pretending to be Jackie Chan, making Liam laugh and Stiles blush.

"They were extenuating circumstances." Stiles defends. "That was purely void Stiles that electrocuted him. And possessed him. And possibly drove him away."

"Wait. You electrocuted him? AND possessed him?"

"No, see, the part you obviously missed was the 'evil spirit' part."

"Okay, so the 'evil spirit' electrocuted AND possessed your boyfriend, yet he's still with you?"

"Like i said. Extenuating circumstances." Scott rolls his eyes.

"Did you come down here to brag about your sexy piece of ass, or did you come to share what he sent you with us?"

"Its true, he is, a, VERY nice piece of ass, Isaac is." Stiles mumbles to Liam. "And, actually, i came to ask how training was going."

"Oh." The alpha and his beta both blush. "Its going great, he just needs to work on empathy." Scott chuckles, jerking his thumb at Liam playfully.

\--

Its later when they're training again that Liam gets his second chance. They haven't eaten in hours and Scott currently has him pinned to one of the pillars in the room.

"You're getting better." Scott grins when Liam pushes off and ends up pinning Scott to the ground. "But not good enough to beat your own alpha." Scott manages to knock Liam off of him and eventually has him pinned to the wall this time. Liam is caught off guard when Scott nuzzles his face into his neck.and sniffs. "You smell like me." Scott admits softly.

"You smell like me." Liam counters. "Though im not entirely sure what i smell like." He adds in a mutter, making Scott chuckle. For a moment they're frozen, seconds wasted on stupid thoughts before Scott's going for it, latching his human teeth into Liam's neck and making him yelp in both pain and pleasure.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that." Liam breathes out as Scott kisses a trail up his jawline until he reaches the corner of his lips. This is where Scott loses his cool. He looks up at Liam with worry in his eyes until Liam leans in and kisses that worry right out of him. Scott leans into the kiss and even nips gently at Liam's lips. Liam chokes back a moan, instead knotting his fingers in Scott's hair and pulling him impossibly closer. Scott's surprised by the control Liam's taking of the situation. Liam's the beta, the freshman, yet he's guiding Scott - the alpha, the junior.

_Maybe he's just done this with a guy before?_

Scott wonders briefly, the thought fading when Liam pulls away for a breath. They look into each other's eyes for a whole minute before Scott's forcing the control back, kissing Liam like his goal in life is to watch the bruises heal. Liam's fingers stay in his hair, but that's mostly because Liam needs something to hold onto. In order to turn the tides and guide the kiss, Scott spreads his own legs apart (for balances sake), places his hands on Liam's hips (to stop Liam from rutting against his leg like a horny teenager), and licks at the seam of Liam's lips (so that he can assert his dominance even better). Liam allows Scott to do all these things, opening his mouth when Scott asks for entrance, even sucking gently on Scott's tongue. This pulls a moan out of Scott as he deepens the kiss further, towering over Liam, yet not going full alpha and forcing him to do his every command. Liam doesn't even attempt to take Scott's control away, in instead fully submitting to his alpha and letting Scott control the kiss. Neither of them register hearing the door open until someone clears their throat.

"I said you could use my warehouse for training. Not foreplay." They pull away at record speeds, Liam actually hitting his head against the pillar as Scott turns to face Derek.

"Oh, um, hey Derek." Scott blushes a deep red as he smells the arousal in the air for the first time.

"Hey Scott. Your boyfriend okay?" Derek teases.

"Don't worry, im good. It'll heal, right?" Liam says, voice even loopier than he looks.

"Yeah. Sure. Except head injuries don't actually heal the best." Derek warns, rolling his eyes. "Its getting dark. Go home. Eat. Don't sleep." He says pointedly at Liam, who whines softly and pushes his face into Scott's neck.

"Ill take you back to mine, yeah?" Scott smiles. "We can relax." He runs his fingers through Liam's hair.

"Okay." Liam smiles, leaning into Scott's touch. Derek rolls his eyes and makes a gagging noise.

"Oh, like you don't have a thing for Chris." Scott defends his crush on his beta, making the former alpha blush slightly.

"Just, hurry up and get out of here." He says before leaving the room.

"Sooo... Derek and Chris, eh? Is everyone in your pack gay?" Liam says jokingly.

"You don't even know who Chris is, do you?" Scott chuckles, leaning forward and nibbling gently on Liam's ear.

"Nope." Liam giggles. "That tickles." He swats Scott away. "Lets go." He grabs Scott's hand. "You're driving, i guess?"

"Well, yeah. Unless you magically got a car. And a permit. And a license." Scott teases with a smile, wrapping his arm around Liam's waist and guiding him out of the room. "All i have is my bike." Scott says as they walk out of the building.

"That's okay." Liam smiles.


End file.
